Anata
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Berawal dari satu misi Bersama Sasuke Uchiha, Haruskah ia berakhir juga Bersamanya? /"Apa saja yang kau ketahui?" /"Kupu-Kupunya tidak mati, bodoh." /"U-uchiha-sa-." /"Akan ku beritahu rencana selanjutnya di markas." /"T-tapi kita berdua bisa mengalahkanya, jika k-kita bekerjasama!" / "Menma-sama…"/Bad Summary, special Canon for Sasu X Hina pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Canon, Typo's, EYD kacau, aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya.

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy

**Story By**: Hikari No Aoi

**Bagi yang Ga suka, Mohon tekan Tombol Back ^_^**

.

.

.

Tsunade tahu, bahwa mengirim 'Pengguna Kekuatan Mata' pada misi kali ini adalah pilihan yang bijak, juga setelah memikirkan beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya ia mantap untuk memilih dua Jounin ini. Selain menghemat biaya karena tidak perlu mengerahkan Satu Tim, juga akan lebih efisien dari segi waktu dan materi jika ditangani oleh orang yang tepat. Maka dari itu, kehadiran dua orang Shinobi yang ada di ruanganya ini akan menerima misi tingkat B. yaitu menemukan gulungan wasiat negri Hanagakure* yang hilang secara misterius. Jika mereka berhasil, tentu akan ada Hadiah yang besar karena telah membantu menemukan peninggalan Sejarah yang berharga.

"Jadi itu tadi adalah misi kalian." Wanita berusia setengah abad tersebut menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok yang hampir memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir serupa. Atau mereka memang bersaudara? Ah tidak, hanya Nenek Moyangnya saja yang sama; Pengguna Mata. "Kalian akan berangkat pukul Tujuh pagi nanti, bergegaslah." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"An-ano, Tsunade-sama." Hinata Hyuuga, ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, namun raut wajah tidak suka dari sang Hokage ke Lima membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak jelas?" Dan Tsunade memang tidak suka jika ada yang membuang-buang waktu berharganya untuk segera memulai hari dengan sebotol sake yang ia sembunyikan di laci mejanya. Jika dua orang ini tak segera pergi dari ruanganya, maka ia tidak akan bisa menikmati minuman kesayanganya tersebut karena akan disita oleh kedatangan Shizune beberapa menit lagi.

"Ti-tidak, Arigatou." Hinata membungkuk lalu meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, "Kami mohon diri, Tsunade-sama."

"Ya, ya… berhati-hatilah." Dan Tsunade pun langsung menarik laci meja kerja miliknya, mengabaikan tumpukan kertas yang harus ia koreksi dan teliti sebelum menandatanganinya. Lalu, mengambil sebotol minuman berwarna putih polos yang berada di samping tumpukan kertas tersebut kemudian membuka tutupnya. Namun, gerakanya seketika terhenti ketika sang Heiress Hyuuga berkata;

"A-ayo berkemas, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku masih ada urusan disini," jawaban dari Sang Uchiha tersebut membuat Tsunade manaikan sebelah alisnya. gerangan apakah yang ingin dikatakan Kepadanya?

"B-baiklah, aku tunggu d-digerbang pukul tujuh t-tepat." Lalu, Hinata membungkuk sekali lagi pada Tsunade dan Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut dan mengemasi barang bawaanya di Mansion Hyuuga yang terletak lumayan Jauh dari Menara Hokage.

"Ada apa, bocah Uchiha? Mau memprotes?" Mata Madu Tsunade mengamati setiap gerakan si sulung Uchiha, sambil menikmati 'sake paginya'.

"Kenapa harus Hyuuga?" tanyanya datar, dingin dan menusuk. Mengapa bukan yang lain saja, kiba mungkin? Dengan adanya Hinata yang notabenya adalah seorang perempuan-lemah, besar kemungkinanya misi ini akan gagal. Dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan kata kegagalan.

"Kau tahu pengguna kekuatan mata yang ada Di Konoha Hanya Uchiha dan Hyuuga, memang kau mau siapa?" Tsunade bisa mengatasinya.

"Kenapa bukan kembaranya?" masih mencoba menawar, Sasuke tak mau mendapatkan parter yang hanya bisa merepotinya saja. Jika memang hanya ada Uchiha dan Hyuuga saja klan yang memiliki kekuatan mata di Konoha, ada kan, Hyuuga selain Hinata? Jujur Sasuke memang tidak suka kelemahan yang ada di gadis tersebut. Itu hanya akan membuat misi ini berantakan, lagipula ia sendiri bukan tipe yang mudah diajak bekerjasama-apalagi dengan perempuan Yang Merepotkan.

"Hanabi sudah ada misi dengan Konohamaru di Amegakure, Neji? Ah tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan misi ini hanya karena Emosi pribadi. Aku tahu, kalian sama-sama Jenius, tapi percuma saja jika punya otak Jenius namun perilakunya masih egois dan kekanakan, masalah kecil saja sampai bertengkar." Tsunade tersenyum tipis, kemudian meneguk kembali Sake yang saat ini isinya masih tiga perempat. "Keluarlah dari ruanganku, sekarang juga."

Dan kata-kata terakhir dari Tsunade tersebutlah yang membuat Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Andai saja ia tidak memiliki janji untuk merubah sikap menjadi yang lebih baik kepada sang kakak, sudah sedari tadi pedang Kusanagi dan jutsu _Susanoo_nya menyerang sang Hokage kelima. Sasuke mendengus, melanjutkan omongan sang cucu Hokage pertama hanya akan membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia, lebih baik ia pergi saja.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Aku meluruskan kedua kakiku, sambil bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar yang berada satu meter dari bibir sungai. Saat ini sudah tengah hari, itu berarti besok pagi ia baru bisa sampai di negri Hanagakure jika beristirahat selama empat jam termasuk tidur, tidak apa-apa. Semua ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perjalanan Naruto-kun yang harus berkali-kali mengunjungi Gaara-sama di Sunagakure untuk belajar menjadi Kage tiga bulan lagi, tapi… Naruto-kun 'kan, sudah mengusai jutsu Minato-sama untuk berpindah tempat, tentu jarak Konoha-suna bisa dihitung dalam beberapa jam saj-Eh? Apa yang aku fikirkan? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal ini, Naruto-kun bertambah kuat karena ia sering berlatih keras. A-aku tidak boleh menilainya hanya dari sekilas saja dengan fikiran yang instan. Ditambah lagi, semua kesuksesanya itu karena ia pantang menyerah dan selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena ia ingin menggapai impianya, membawa Sasuke-san ke Konoha dan menjadi Hokage. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah, Naruto-kun!

Semilir angin mulai berhembus memberikanku keteduhan, ditambah dengan suara air sungai yang merdu seakan menyanyikan lagu paling manis yang pernah ku dengar. Cuaca memang panas, namun rindangnya daun tempatku bersandar seakan menjadi payung agar aku dan Sasuke-san tidak kepanasan.

Ah… Sasuke-san, ya? Aku mengamatinya dengan takut-takut, satu misi dengan Sasuke-san yang merupakan mantan _Missing-Nin _memang tidak membuatku takut untuk berdekatan denganya, ngeri atau semacamnya Hanya saja, aku merasa canggung. Karena aku belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranya…

"Ayo berangkat."

Aku terperanjat, namun mulutku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saat kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kembali setelah beristirahat selama Lima Menit. "H-ha'i," hanya kata patuh tersebut yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, meski begitu aku yakin Sasuke-san tidak mau beristirahat lama-lama karena kami tidak ingin datang ke Hanagakure melebihi waktu yang telah diperkirakan. Meski dia terlihat acuh, tapi sikapnya yang perduli pada misi ini entah mengapa terlihat jelas dari perilakunya.

Blush.

a-apa yang aku fikirkan? Hinata! Kau tidak bersikap seolah-olah mengatahui pribadi Sasuke-san, Hyuuga tidak mengajarkanmu menjadi lancang. Uh.. semua keheningan ini membuat fikiranku secara otomastis menerawang, menganalisis sendiri sikap Sasuke-san yang belum akrab denganku karena kami berdua memang tipe yang susah membuka pembicaraan. 'G-gomen atas kelancanganku, Uchiha-san.' Aku meminta maaf dalam hati, tentu saja kalimat tersebut tak akan mampu Sasuke-san dengar karena ia bukanlah ninja berjutsu seperti Ino yang bisa mengetahui apa yang difikirkan orang tersebut-apa lagi musuhnya dengan Menggunakan Jutsu 'Hati' yang ada di Klanya. Kembali, Kami hanya terdiam dalam keheningan saat melanjutkan perjalanan.

x

x

x

**Tap!**

Satu pijakan mantap pada batang pohon yang bercabang besar telah mengantarkan langkah demi langkah kami mendekati Tujuan dari misi, memang sedari tadi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan namun aku sendiri menyukainya. Tapi ternyata keheningan yang nyaman tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke-sanlah yang pertama membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke-san melompati dahan pohon berikutnya, tepat Tiga Meter di belakangnya adalah tempat dimana aku berada, dan aku yakin dari jarak yang dekat seperti itu aku masih bisa mendengar bahwa ia memanggil namaku ah bukan, nama margaku.

"Y-ya, Sasuke-san?" meski saat memanggil namaku, Sasuke-san tidak menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapku, namun hal tersebut tidak membuatku marah karena; Ajaran klan Hyuuga adalah '_tidak sopan jika kau tidak menatap lawan bicaramu.'_ Asalkan Sasuke-san menganggap ada tentang keberadaanku di Misi ini, itu sudah cukup Untukku.

"Jangan membuatku terpaksa mematahkan lehermu jika kau menggagalkan misi ini."

Diam.

Terkejut.

Bingung.

Sakit.

Aku hanya Bisa terdiam begitu mendengar ucapanya barusan. Sesak, Sakit. Seperti itukah perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang? Mengapa Sasuke-san menilaiku seperti itu? Hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk oleh sebilah Pedang, dan Jantungku terasa berdegup kencang karena menerima sebuah kenyataan; selemah itukah aku dimatanya?

"Ak-aku…" _'aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.'_ Namun, yang terasa malah lidahku yang kelu sehingga aku tak mampu mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Tidak… Hinata Hyuuga harus tegar, jika aku menangis maka aku akan semakin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke-san. Aku-aku akan melindungi misi ini apapun yang terjadi, dan membuktikan pada Sasuke-san bahwa aku tidak lemah Hingga bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, dan membuktikan kepada Naruto-kun bahwa aku telah menjadi kuat.

Namun, Mataku mengkhianati Hatiku yang mencoba tegar saat kurasakan lelehan Cairan dingin telah membasahi pipiku dan mengalir jatuh mengikuti gravitasi Bumi. Tak mampu membendung Airmata semakin membuatku merasa bahwa aku ini memang lemah, mengendalikan tubuh sendiri saja tidak bisa… bagaimana aku melindungi orang lain?

tes.

tes.

Masih tak mau berhenti juga, padahal aku sudah menyekanya dengan punggung tanganku. Berhentilah, kumohon… aku-aku ingin menjadi kuat dan aku tidak Ingin dianggap Lemah Lagi oleh Sasuke-san.

tes. tes.

tes.

J-jika begini terus aku akan menjadi tidak berguna. Aku terus menyekanya, sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa. Namun sia-sia, air mataku malah terasa menetes semakin banyak. Kami-sama…

tes. tes. tes. tes.

tes. tes.

tes.

hingga akhirnya aku harus membagi konsentrasiku menjadi dua, mengejar Sasuke-san yang semakin berada di depan dan menyeka Airmataku agar tidak terlihat sembab sehabis Menangis, aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Hanya bisa menangis.

Menangis dalam diam Karena Kelemahanku sendiri, hingga pandangan 'biasa'ku kabur oleh Airmata yang tidak Kunjung berhenti. A-aku tidak suka… saat dimana aku harus menghemat cakra, malah kubuang sia-sia untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan karena penglihatan normalku yang teganggu, membuat Chakra ku terpakai Percuma.

Aku… menyedihkan ya.

**End of Hinata P.O.V**

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu, saat ini memang sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Namun terlalu malas baginya untuk menegur Hinata yang saat ini masih mengaktifkan Byakuganya sadari tadi, atau lebih tepatnya sejak 6jam yang lalu. Bukanya apa-apa, tapi bukankah sudah diajarkan di Akademi Ninja jika seorang Shinobi harus pandai menghemat Chakranya?

Bodoh.

Gadis yang bodoh. Lalu jika Hinata bodoh maka ia sendiri apa? Pemuda yang dungu karena membiarkan parternya yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman membuang-buang Chakranya dengan percuma? Kan bisa, Hinata dan dirinya bergantian menggunakan Jutsu Mata, hingga tidak ada Chakra yang terbuang sia-sia untuk berjaga-jaga dengan keadaan sekelilingnya?. Ya, Sasuke dungu. Ia tak keberatan dikatakan seperti itu saat menyadari dirinya sendiri terus mengamati setiap pergerakan gadis tersebut.

Ck, sial.

"Kau tahu tempat aman untuk beristirahat malam ini?" Sasuke mengalah, yang membuatnya muak adalah Ciptaan tuhan tentang perbandingan _gender_ yang selalu menang. Dimana Wanita itu lemah dan Laki-Laki itu kuat. Namun jika dikaji lagi, jika Laki-Laki dan Wanita itu setara kekuatanya… akan jadi apa anak-anak mereka? Terserahlah, yang penting saat ini adalah membiarkan Hyuuga muda itu untuk istirahat lalu meninggalkanya. Menyelesaikan misi tersebut seorang diri-dengan Jutsu peniru Hinata lalu kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat, soal Hinata yang asli… ia bisa membungkamnya.

"Arah-ugk… jam dua, Sasuke-san." Sasuke kira Hinata hanya mengalami dehidrasi karena kurang beristirahat dan makan bekal yang mereka bawa, atau opsi kedua, saat ia kira Hinata hanya sedang cegukan biasa karena kurang minum banyak air mineral selama perjalanan.

Namun, Sasuke amat sangat tidak menduga bahwa ternyata gadis tersebut sedari tadi menagis.

Karenanya.

**Tap. **Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan Hinata yang memang kurang waspada-nyaris menabrak punggungnya andai saja Gadis tersebut tak segera menghindar dan berhenti tepat di samping kananya.

"Bodoh, ceroboh. Sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkanku dengan sikap tidak waspadamu dan malah mebuang percuma Chakramu?" lagi, Hinata semakin merasakan ngilu di dalam dadanya. Sekarang, pikiran positif sejak tadi pagi yang Hinata bangun terhadap sosok Sasuke hanyalah tinggal kenangan yang tertiup angin. Sasuke-san adalah laki-laki yang… kurang baik untuk Hinata berada di sampingnya.

Airmata itu tidak lagi mengalir, enam jam menangis sudah cukup membuat matanya kering karena kehabisan air mata. Entahlah, Hinata sampai bingung harus bersikap sedih atau senang karena ia tidak lagi menangis. Namun, berbeda dengan airmatanya yang berkurang, sakit dalam hatinya karena perkataan Sasuke berusan malah semakin bertambah. Membuat dadanya semakin ngilu dan terasa menyesakkan. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil udara melalui rongga hidungnya pun terasa Sakit.

"G-gomen."

"Kita akan beristirahat disini, jika sekali lagi kau merepotkanku. Ucapanku untuk memotong lehermu masih berlaku," dan Hinata kembali tersentak. Lagi-lagi ucapan pemuda itu mengapa begitu mengenai relung hatinya? Nafas Hinata memburu bukan karena menahan amarah, namun karena rasa Sedih yang menjalari hatinya semakin menjadi. Oh kami-sama, mengapa Sasuke-san begitu membencinya? Apakah kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Selalu saja serba salah dimatanya…

"Go-gomen." Suara bergertar menahan isak milik Hinata semakin jelas di indra pendengaran Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini masih berpegangan pada batang pohon untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin ringan. Tidak ingin lagi perduli pada gadis tersebut, Sasuke lebih memilih mempersiapkan alas dan perlengkapan tidur lainya yang ada di dalam tas punggungnya.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

_**Pukul 11.12 malam, perbatasan Konohagakure-Hanagakure.**_

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat begitu indra pendengar dan perasa Sasuke merespon sebuah gerakan halus yang membuatnya terbangun. Hal yang pertama ia dapati adalah mata bulan Milik Hinata yang sayu, tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. apa? Apa yang gadis bodoh ini sedang lakukan dengan menindihnya!

"Uhuk." Hinata terbatuk pelan, tak sengaja, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan menetes ke pipi pucat milik Sasuke. Dan Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Hinata terluka.

"Gom-Gomen." Hinata lagi-lagi meminta maaf kepadanya untuk hal yang Sasuke tidak mengerti, namun yang semakin membuatnya yakin ini adalah situasi berbahaya adalah dengan ambruknya Hinata kepada dirinya setelah mengucapkan-ah lebih tepatnya membisikkan kata-kata maaf disisa waktu sebelum tubuhnya tak lagi mampu menopang berat badanya sendiri.

Sharingan itu telah aktif, menganalisa setiap gerakan mencurigakan atau lebih tepatnya adalah jejak si pelaku yang kini telah melarikan diri setelah menyerang Hinata. Sial, ia belum bisa menemukan tanda-tandanya, belum bukan berarti tidak kan?. Hinata terluka, itu karena gadis bodoh ini mencoba untuk melindunginya. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa menemukan si pelaku tersebut agar pengorbanan Hinata tidak sia-sia.

Ketemu, aura panas ini milik pelaku tersebut, arah jam 11 menuju ke Negri Hanagakure. Sasuke bisa saja menghajar penjahata tersebut dengan _Susanoo _atau _Chidori Nagasaki _Miliknya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan serangan jarak dekat tersebut sekarang. Setidaknya ia harus menolong Hinata dulu dengan mengobati luka yang ada di punggungnya akibat senjata yang menyerupai pedang tersebut tengah tertancap disana.

Siaall!

Direbahkanya gadis berambut hitam itu diatas alas tidur miliknya dengan posisi tengkurap. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, Rambut gadis itu bukan berwarna Hitam. Terakhir ia melihatnya saat mereka beristirahat siang tadi, dan Sasuke yakin warnanya biru gelap. Apa namanya? Ungu? Bukan. Ah ya, Indigo. Warna rambut yang Sama dengan Warna Rambut Miliknya.

Dicabutnya dengan sigap pedang tersebut lalu mengamati pendarahan yang ada di lukanya. Ck, ia harus melepaskan jaket Hinata. Namun sebelum Sasuke melakukanya, digigitnya ibu jari kananya hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah segar berwarna merah lalu menggerakkan kedua telapak tanganya menyerupai simbol-simbol binatang-khusus dunia Ninja. kemudian diletakkanya telapak tangan kananya tersebut ke tanah. "_Hebi no Jutsu"_*

Tak lama kemudian, munculah segel berwarna Hitam melingkar yang mengelilingi telapak tangan Sasuke. Berhasil, saat ini Sasuke hanya perlu memerintahkan hewan panggilanya-yang Saat ini sudah muncul dihadapanya tersebut untuk mengejar pelaku penyerangan terhadap dirinya dan Hinata melalui benda berwarna Merah jambu gelap yang ia gunakan untuk meluikainya.  
>"Bawakan aku kepalanya."<p>

Manda*-Hewan panggilan milik Sasuke hanya menjulurkan Lidahnya beberapa kali lalu mendesis senang, karena Hari ini ia akan mendapatkan mangsa yang berarti hal tersebut adalah makanan. Setelah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, Ular berwarna perpaduan Ungu pucat dan gelap itu segera mengejar si pelaku yang telah Sasuke ketahui identitasnya; perampok tak bertuan/tak memiliki desalah yang menyerang para Ninja saat mereka sedang beristirahat dalam menjalankan misi.

x

x

x

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Fajar sudah mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur, membuat Hinata merasakan hangatnya Sinar Matahari pagi yang menyehatkan.

Rasa ngilu dan perih yang mendera punggungnya membuat Hinata kembali memutar memorinya untuk mengulang kejadian semalam; mengingatkanya akan serangan tiba-tiba dari musuh yang mencoba untuk melukainya dan Sasuke. Ya, Sekarang Hinata ingat, dimana Wanita yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan Anggun tersebut menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi Dan Tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang singkat tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Api pelindung _Ameterasu_ yang Sasuke buat di sekeliling tempat istirahat mereka tak mampu menahan perempuan berambut merah gelap tersebut saat penjahat yang bernama Guren* itu dengan mudahnya memasuki kawasan yang di lindungi Ameterasu dengan Jutsu Kristalnya-menyusup secara sempurna Tanpa Aura dan Suara.

Hinata tahu, wanita itu mengincar sesuatu Dari Sasuke Dan dirinya. Mengingat daerah perbatasan adalah wilayah rentan perampokan, maka Hinata asumsikan bahwa Guren menginginkan Uang dan perbekalan mereka karena ia adalah Ninja Perampok. Namun Hinata tak bisa membiarkanya begitu saja, bagaimanapun juga Satu Yen sangatlah berharga. Juga, janjinya pada Sasuke untuk melindungi misi ini bagaimanapun caranya akan ia tepati. "Dasar bocah ingusan, serahkan padaku sekarang juga."

"!" mata Byakugan itu menganalisa lagi titik-titik Chakra wanita tersebut yang sebelumnya telah berhasil ia lumpuhkan hingga Guren terpental jauh karena seranganya, namun kenyataanya, Guren tampak baik-baik saja meskipun ia telah menyerangnya dengan _Jyuuken 64 pukulan raja _tepat pada Pusat Chakranya_._

"Baiklah, akan aku ambil sendiri setelah kalian berdua aku habisi." Dan Pergerakan selanjutnya yang bisa Hinata prediksi adalah Guren akan menyerang Sasuke. "_Sasuke… Bangunlah"._ Hinata sangat ingin menjerit seperti itu, namun ia Tidak bisa melakukanya. Ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton saat seluruh tubuhnya telah membeku didalam kotak es yang saat ini menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya(_Kesho No Yoroi Jutsu)_. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa melindungi rekan satu misinya! Ayo fikirkan Hinata, fikirkan bagaimana caranya.

"Percuma kau meronta, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari jutsuku. Kecuali… kau mati seperti bogkahan es yang pecah menjadi butiran kecil dengan Jurus _Shoton Kesho Gakakuro_ku," bibir Guren yang berwarna merah lipstick tersebut hanya melengkungkan senyuman. Ya, Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu sedari tadi berkomunikasi dengan Hinata dengan menggunakan _Telepati_ jutsu melalui media kristalnya. Hinata tak menggubris ancamanya, yang harus ia fikirkan saat ini adalah… bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini?

_Jarum Chakra_ ya, ada kemungkinan ia bisa meloloskan diri dengan Jutsunya yang ia Gunakan untuk melawan Lebah para penjahat yang hendak mencuri serangga _Bikocho_ saat ia, Shino, Kiba dan Naruto menerima misi mencari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Jika aku memberikan temanmu itu sebuah _Shoton: Suisho To!_"

Dan degup Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak cepat saat Guren mengeluarkan Jurus Kristalnya untuk membuat senjata yang menyerupai Pedang Dengan ketajaman yang tidak akan Hinata pertanyakan lagi, jika ia hanya diam seperti ini terus ia hanya akan mengulur waktu dan membuat Sasuke dalam bahaya. Tidak, ia harus konsentrasi mengeluarkan Chakranya, dan keluar dari Jurus yang mengekangnya Ini. Hinata berkonsentrasi, mengumpulkan Aliran Chakranya yang tidak membeku. Untunglah Jutsu Guren ini hanya membekukan tubuhnya, bukan Chakranya. Sehingga Hinata bisa mengeluarkan selubung Chakra tipis dari seluruh tubuhnya untuk memecahkan Kurungan Kristal ini menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang kecil.

_Lebih._

_Lebih banyak lagi._

"Percuma, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kristalku lebi kuat daripada Chakramu yang lemah itu."

_Lagi, lebih banyak Chakra lagi._

_Lagi._

_Lagi._

Lalu dengan senyumnya yang masih mengembang namun terlihat meremehkan, Guren menggenggam pedang ukuran sedangnya tersebut dengan pandangan yang fokus untuk mengunci sasaranya; pemuda lengah yang tertidur.

"!"

_Terus! Semakin Banyak_

_Lebih banyak lagi!_

"Lihatlah temanmu yang akan mati di depan kepalamu sendiri." Kemudian, Guren melemparkan pedang Kristalnya yang saat ini melesat dengan cepat itu tepat pada Sasaran jantung pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Dengan akurasi dan kemampuan Shinobi yang sama dengan para buronan yang ada dalam daftar _Binggo Book_ tentu membuat Guren sangat mudah menumbangkan lawanya, dan ia suka hal itu.

**CRASH!**

"!" serangan Guren Tepat mengenai lawan, memang. Namun bukan pemuda yang saat ini sudah terbangun, Melainkan gadis pemilik mata Putih yang mengaggumkan itu. Guren kembali terksiap melihat Kristal pengurungnya telah Hancur. Gadis tersebut berhasil memecahkanya, gawat. Ia harus melarikan diri.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, sayang."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu sadar apa yang terjadi semalam. Jika ia tidak sadarkan diri karena menolong Rekan satu Misinya, B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke selanjutny-

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bodoh." Sasuke mendecak sebal saat Hinata mulai bertingkah dalam gendonganya. Berarti gadis itu sudah sadar, ya? Baguslah ternyata ia tidak apa-apa.

"E-ETO! Sasuke-san!" dan Hinata Langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Sasuke begitu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ternyata ia berada di dalam gendongan punggung pemuda itu. "Gomen! Jangan memotong leherku!" jerit Hinata secara refleks.

"…"

Hinata kemudian mematung begitu menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan, pertama ia merasa bodoh akan reaksinya yang berlebihan terhadap ancaman Sasuke yang akan memisahkan kepala dengan badanya dan yang kedua… ia digendong Sasuke.

Digendong di punggung.

Blush.

"Khe, dasar bodoh." Dan sikap membatu Hinata semakin berlanjut saat Uchiha muda itu terkekeh pelan dengan sikapnya yang-sangat memalukan. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika. Bukan karena menahan sedih seperti kemarin, tapi… malu mengakui bahwa ia telah melihat Sasuke-san yang jarang tertawa saat ini tengah terkekeh karena tingkahnya, ia terlihat begitu….tampanya jika memasang senyum kecil seperti itu.

Blush.

Kyaaaaaaa!

"Kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, baka! Atau aku akan benar-benar akan memotong lehermu!" kemudian, Hinata berhenti menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran bodohnya tersebut. Namun, gambaran akan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepalanya. Oh kami-sama… Hinata hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa semakin mendidih saat memikirkanya. S-sasuke-san yang tengah tersenyum… sambil memotong lehernya.

Jleb.

"Ck, mendokusai!" dan, Sasuke kembali menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa Hinata pingsan lagi dalam gendonganya. Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita Ini hingga ia suka pingsan begitu? Dasar lemah, jika Sasuke tahu kedepanya seperti ini… lebih baik ia tinggalkan saja Hinata di hutan tadi. Jika bukan karena luka dan kemungkinan gadis Hyuuga itu akan di serang lagi, Sasuke akan benar-benar memilih untuk meninggalkanya.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menatap ke samping kanan dari jalan setapak diatas bukit tempatnya berdiri, kerajaan Hanagakure sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata. Berarti hanya tinggal satu atau dua kilo lagi, dan mereka datang tepat waktu-lebih awal malah.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Author Note's: **Hanagakure*: Hika nemunya Negara ini untuk misi SasuHina, meski Ngarang Hika tahu ini ada dalam anime Naruto, tapi Gomen nanti bakal tak utak-atik ^^'a #plak

"_Hebi no Jutsu"_*: Hika menyamakan supaya Sasuke sama dengan Naruto yang bisa memanggil Hewan panggilan *?*

Manda*: Anggap saja, Orochimaru sudah mati karena Habis perang dunia Ninja ke-4 dan Jutsunya di turunkan ke Sasuke *Duagh*

Guren*: Hika ingin dia yang jadi lawan Hinata, namun tak ubah Negaranya jadi Shinobi Buronan yang suka rampok :)

Nee Minna-san, ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Kulit manggis kini ada-*dibekap reader* 1. Hika ga Hiatus lagi 2. My wife is Hinata chap 10 bakal update 1 sampai dua minggu lagi 3. Hika harap Minna-san suka fict baru ini karena Hika dapat inspirasi dari fict lama Hika yang _Namida No Regret_, mubazir dibuang :'( #plak# kalau minna-san suka, Hika lanjut kalau engga tak delete aja ^^ hehehe

Yap, terimakasih sudah mau baca Fict Hika, setiap dua minggu sekali Hika akan berusaha update semua cerita secara bergantian. Jadi mohon bersabar ya : ) terimaksih sudah mampir, apalagi Review :D *Dibuang ke angkasa*

Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important**:

Minna-san, Ada yang tahu kenapa **Review** yang gak **log in **harus nunggu selama beberapa hari supaya muncul? :( kasihan yang harus Review berulang kali biar masuk Reviewnya : ( mohon bantuanya, ya! ^_^ Oh ya, sebenarnya fict ini pengen tak bikin **One-shot** tapi ga bisa : ( jadi mohon maaf jika hanya **triplechap** dan besok **chapter terakhir** :( maaf minna-san… *bungkuk* juga, mohon maaf untuk **My Wife Is Hinata** **belum bisa update** besok karena sewaktu hika negtik, mati lampu :'( automatic Recoverypun hanya bisa membantu 50% jadi mohon maaf minggu depan baru bisa update :'( mohon pengertianya :(

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: ****T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD, chap ini banyak OC, alur Kecepetan dan FULL OF SASUHINA'S SCENE! So, yang ga suka dengan pair SASUHINA harap tekan tombol BACK!**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun jejak akan Gulungan wasiat milik Negri Hanagakure juga belum menemukan titik terang bahkan setelah Dua Hari kedatangan mereka kesini. Hinata menyisiri dinding yang terbuat dari Emas campuran tersebut dengan perlahan, mencoba mencari celah atau tombol rahasia yang siapa tahu bisa ditemukan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apa-apa untuk memecahkan misi kali ini.

"Ada kemungkinan dicuri." Sasuke berhenti memeriksa Lemari kecil yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang tersebut dengan kesal, tidak ada sedikitpun sidik jari maupun jejak yang mencurigakan yang tertinggal di lemari tempat menyimpan Gulungan tersebut. bagaimana mungkin sebuah Negara bisa sampai teledor menghilangkan Benda Pusaka sejarahnya? Ck, tidak berguna.

"Umm… Uchiha-san, tidak ada tombol rahasia apapun disini." _Heirress_ Hyuuga tersebut kemudian menon-aktifkan _Byakugan_ya. "S-sepertinya memang ada kemungkinan G-gulungan itu dicuri," Imbuhnya kemudian. Setuju dengan dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Mencoba berfikir lebih Keras, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding berwarna Kuning Emas dekat Lemari penyimpanan Gulungan itu. "Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Kau memilikinya, Hyuuga?"

"Ah… a-aku hanya mendapat sedikit Informasi bahwa Hari dimana Gulungan tersebut Hilang sama dengan Hari meninggalnya _Kazuku_-sama, Penasehat Raja. Satu Bulan yang lalu. " Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ada kemungkinan kalau Gulungan itu memang dicuri saat semua orang menghadiri Upacara pemakaman tersebut Dan sedikit terlena dengan keamanan disini. _Pasti Shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan Tinggi setingkat Sanin._ Sasuke menduga-duga.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui?"  
>"Ha-hanya itu."<p>

Sasuke hanya mendengus, kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dalam ruang penyimpanan tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau misi ini gagal, jadi ia harus bisa menemukan Petunjuk akan Gulungan yang hilang tersebut Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Uchiha-san!" langkah Sasuke berhenti mendadak, mengerti akan teriakan Hinata yang mencegahnya keluar Ruangan barusan. "M-mereka banyak sekali," Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan menggunakan _Byakugan_ miliknya yang Barusaja ia Aktifkan begitu insting Ninjanya menangkap Aura Mencurigakan, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Cih." Saat ini mereka berada di Kuil penyimpanan Gulungan wasiat yang Hilang. memang tempat ini diluar kerajaan, Namun, Aura Chakra pelindung masih kuat melindungi Kuil ini selama Ribuan Tahun silam. "Kita diikuti saat masuk kemari." Mata Onyxnya berubah warna menjadi Merah Darah dengan perlahan, saat itu juga ia mulai dapat menangkap 'Sosok' yang di maksud Hinata.

Kini Sharingan Sasuke dalam status Waspada, ia dapat merasakan Aura Gelap mereka yang diluar sana, masih menunggu ia dan Hinata keluar dari Kuil ini lalu menyergapnya. Apa mereka menemukan tempat ini dengan mengikutinya, tapi tidak bisa memasukinya? Bisa saja, Karena memang, hanya beberapa orang khusus saja yang dapat masuk ke tempat ini. Ditambah barang berharga berupa Emas yang terdapat di dalam Kuil ini, tentu Segel Pelindung untuk mengamankan tempat ini tidak akan dihancurkan dengan mudah jika menggunakan cara paksa. Sial. Kalau begitu mereka pasti akan menangkap Dirinya dan Hinata untuk dijadikan Sandra agar bisa masuk kesini dan mengambil sesautu dari Kuil lama ini.

"Kita harus keluar, Hyuuga!" Sasuke menekan Aura Chakranya agar tak terlalu mencolok di hadapan musuh. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memasang strategi agar bisa keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini Tanpa harus kehilangan-dan menghilangkan- Harta apapun. "Kita akan-."

"Tidak, Uchiha-san." Hinata menggeleng perlahan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Padahal ia memiliki ide yang bagus. Ia akan langsung membunuh mereka semua dalam_ Genjutsu Tsukoyomi_nya Begitu ia keluar dari Kuil ini, menyiksanya tanpa ampun menggunakan _Kusanagi _Miliknya hingga sang Malaikat Maut datang dengan sukarela mencabut Nyawa para perampok Brengsek tersebut. Lalu, Jika salah satu diantara mereka beruntung-masih Hidup, Sasuke akan mengintrogasinya secara 'khusus' untuk menemukan Informasi yang lebih mendalam. Kalau perlu, sampai ke Akarnya.

Hinata hanya menunjuk batu pesergi yang terbuat dari Emas dan diatasnya terdapat Kaca tempat menyimpan gulungan itu, gerakan halus Tangan Hinata memecahkan Konsentrasi Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah memikirkan Rencana penyeranganya dengan matang, sial. Ia jadi melamun, dengan Penuh Konsentrasi, Sasuke akhirnya melupakan rencananya semula dan mengamati Mata Lavender pucat milik sang _Kunoichi _Hyuuga yang saat ini menatap penuh yakin pada Batu tua tersebut, hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ada Jutsu segel." Jawab Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari Ratusan Ribu Kupu-kupu yang datang entah dari mana dengan Membawa serbuk Sari beracun_. Seharusnya ada Shino-kun_ kata Hinata dalam Hati saat ia sudah mulai letih berlari, selama satu jam penuh ia dan Sasuke sudah mencoba menghindari Hewan tersebut dari tempat sempit ini, namun mustahil. Mereka malah seperti sedang berputar-putar dalam Labirin bawah tanah dan tak mampu menemukan jalan Keluar. Ditambah lagi, Kupu-kupu mematikan yang mengejar mereka juga seakan menjadi Tanda bahwa kehadiran mereka berdua tidak di harapkan di tempat ini.

"Akan ku coba menggunakan _Bola Api._" Kata Sasuke sambil mendahului Hinata selama beberapa meter ke depan, lalu berhenti dan berbalik arah. Dengan Sigap, Telapak tanganya yang kekar membentuk Jutsu bentuk Binatang-Binatang rahasia yang ada di Dunia Ninja dengan Cepat, Hingga membuat Hinata tak bisa melihat-apalagi meniru andai ia adalah seorang Ninja peng-_Copy _Jutsu. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik nafas sedalam mungkin- mengambil Oksigen guna memenuhi rongga dadanya untuk mengalirkan Energi Chakra Api melalui Mulutnya; "_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"_

**Zlluuaaarrrrr!**

Api menyambar dengan Besarnya, hingga memenuhi Ruangan dengan tinggi Dua Ratus centi meter dan lebar Satu setengah meter tersebut. Sangat sempit dan pengap. Hinata yang berada Lima meter di belakang Sasuke bahkan masih sangat bisa merasakan panasnya Api membara milik sang Pemuda Uchiha yang berada di depanya ini, merasakan-atau lebih tepatnya mengagumi betapa Hebatnya Jutsu-Jutsu yang dimilikinya. Hinata yakin, andai yang diserang Sasuke adalah seorang manusia, Pasti Jasadnya sudah sangat sulit dikenali atau bahkan di Identifikasi lagi, mengingat Titik lebur yang ada dalam Jutsu Sasuke tersebut terbilang sangat tinggi. Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Jika seorang manusia saja bisa 'melebur' dalam Jurus Bola Api Sasuke, maka Kupu-Kupu Kecil tersebut bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk di singkirkan, bukan? Dengan melihat Mahluk-sejenis Serangga jinak tersebut melalui mata _Byakugan_ya-, Hinata mencoba menganalisa bahwa para Kupu-Kupu beracun itu kondisinya-.

"Ah!" mata Bulan milik Hinata terbelalak kaget saat sebuah tangan bersuhu Hangat menarik pergelangan tanganya dengan sangat kuat secara tiba-tiba, Gerakan Sasuke yang Cepat dan lincah sama sekali di luar prediksi Hinata.

"Bodoh!" diseretnya dengan Kasar gadis yang belum mengetahui keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini._ Apa Gunanya memilki Byakugan tapi tetap saja Berprediksi lamban, hah?_ Dari perilaku kasar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke terhadap dirinya, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi apa? Bukanya ia sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati apa yang terjadi pada hewan-hewan penghisap Serbuk sari Bunga tersebut? Ternyata itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke memarahinya. karena Ia malah berdiam diri terlalu lama untuk mengamati apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kupu-Kupunya tidak mati, bodoh." Hinata terkesiap, selain karena Ucapan Sasuke barusan yang terdengar seperti; '_Lihat! Kupu-kupunya masih hidup dan lebih beracun, kau mau mereka melahapmu dengan tetap mematung disitu, hn?_' juga karena Cengkraman pemuda itu pada Pergelangan tanganya terlalu kuat, Hinata mati rasa di pergelangan tanganya.

"U-uchiha-sa-."

"Hyuuga, Perhatikan langkahmu!" sinis, Sasuke menaikkan satu Oktaf nadanya pada Hinata yang hendak memprotes sesuatu pada Dirinya. Andai saja ia tidak membuka Segel yang berada di bawah batu tersebut, pasti ia tidak akan terjebak di dalam ruangan yang sempit dan penuh dengan Kupu-Kupu beracun yang masih mengejar mereka. Menyesal? Tentu saja! Harusnya misi ini dapat diselesaikanya dengan mudah, namun mengapa semuanya menjadi penuh sial seperti ini, sih! Jika saja Dirinya tidak terjebak di tempat yang merepotkan seperti ini, paling tidak sekarang Sasuke sudah mendapatkan satu atau dua bukti. Kuso!

Langkah Kaki Hinata yang mungil terlihat begitu terseok-seok mengikuti Cepatnya tempo lari Sasuke. Semenjak perjalanan menuju Negri Hanagakure, Sasuke memang –terlalu- sering mengumpatinya, dan sepertinya Hinata mulai terbiasa. Namun, tetap saja masih ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal dan menjalar di dalam ulu Hatinya ketika Sasuke terusaja mengumpatinya saat Hinata melakukan sesuatu. Tentu saja, Hinata masih belum bisa menerima setiap ucapan kasar tersebut yang di tujukan kepadanya. bagaimanapun juga semua kesalahan yang Hinata lakukan di mata Sasuke, tidak sepenuhnya murni kesalahanya, kan?. Menggelengkan kepala perlahan, Hinata mencoba menepis egonya dengan mengalihkan pemikirananya ke hal lain. Mencari jalan keluar jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna-tapi tetap saja menyakiti Hatinya- benar juga.

_Byakugan _Miliknya menganalisa setiap dinding yang terbuat dari tanah liat ini dengan seksama, tidak berguna. Hasilnya tetap saja sama, selain Chakra Sasuke, miliknya, dan Kupu-kupu yang berada Lima meter di belakang mereka, Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Seluruh jalan ini sepertinya sudah di selubungi oleh Chakra yang sangat kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa menembus apapun, bahkan dengan _Byakugan_ miliknya sekalipun. "T-tidak ada jalan keluar, Sasuke-san. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." Suara Hinata terdengar seperti mencicit saat melaporkan keadaan sekeliling mereka pada sang Uchiha muda. Takut di sumpah serapahi lagi, dan takut di patahkan lehernya karena menjadi Partner yang tidak berguna adalah alasanya. Hinata menunduk, uh Kami-sama... apakah memang dirinya hanya membawa sial?

Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya dengan kuat begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata. sungguh, apa ia akan benar-benar mati dengan sia-sia di dalam lorong Tak berujung yang tidak ada jalan keluarnya ini? Dengan Kondisi lemas karena kelelahan berlari? Kehabisan tenanga saat mencari Jalan keluar? atau terkena Racun mematikan serangga tidak berguna tersebut? Oh yang benar saja! Sasuke Uchiha ditemukan mati karena terkena Racun Kupu-kupu bersama Hinata Hyuuga, berdua.

Berdua.

Berdua?.

Tunggu-apa? berdua?

"Matamu pasti buta."

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut Hitam Jabrik tersebut memincingkan matanya dengan tajam. Sudah Dua jam lebih pengintaian mereka di sini namun tidak juga membuahkan Hasil, sial! Apakah mereka berdua mengetahui gerak-gerik pergerakanya? Atau… mereka sudah pergi dari kuil itu sejak lama? Tapi kenapa ia dan rombonganya tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanya jika mereka sudah keluar sebelumnya?

"Bagaimana, tuan?" seorang wanita bertubuh semampai yang minim pakaian tersebut mendekat, menunggu perintah dari sang atasan adalah tujuanya. "Kita sudah menunggu cukup lama."

"Dimana Sayaka?" namun, ternyata ia mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda.

"D-dia masih berada di Posnya, tuan."

Sang pemimpin kelompok Ninja Buronan tersebut membalikkan badanya dan menatap lekat-lekat anak buahnya yang saat ini tengah menghadapnya; Kireisa adalah namanya. "Kita kembali."

Mata _Emerald_ Kireisa terbelalak, semudah ini kah mereka akan menyerah? Setelah berjam-jam menunggu mangsa mereka yang tepat ada di depan Mata? Mereka malah… kembali? "Ta-tapi…"

"Akan ku beritahu rencana selanjutnya di markas." Kemudian, sang pemimpin tersebut berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan Pos pengintaian kuil penyimpanan benda Pusaka tersebut. "Beritahu yang lainya." Ujarnya kemudian.

"B-baik!" dengan cepat, Kireisa Tsukushi mulai berlari menembus pepohonan rindang yang berjarak Tiga ratus meter dari Kuil. Saat ini ia membawa perintah dari sang ketua untuk mundur, jadi ia harus segera memberitahukanya kepada kelompok mereka dan berkumpul di markas secepatnya untuk menyusun rencana berikutnya.

Sepeninggal Gadis berambut Cokelat muda itu dari hadapanya, Pemimpin kelompok tersebut melepaskan Topeng ANBUnya, membiarkan Poni depan rambut Hitamnya tertiup angin sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya. Dua Orang Shinobi yang berada di dalam kuil sana, akan membayar dengan mahal Gulungan Wasiat yang Hilang tersebut dan… nyawa Guren tentunya.

"Shinobi Konoha, ya?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil menyeringai licik. "Nanti saja, Tunggu waktu mainya."

.

.

.

**Anata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duagh!**

"AKH!" Punggung Hinata terbentur dengan sangat keras pada dinding ruangan buntu ini. Hyuuga sulung tersebut mencoba untuk bergerak dan bangkit lagi, namun sia-sia… Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras melawan Kalajengking raksasa tersebut. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya, namun hasilnya sama saja… matanya benar-benar buta karena tidak bisa menemukan titik Chakra mahluk _panggilan_ itu hingga ia harus melawanya dengan jurus jarak dekat karena Sasuke tidak mau membantunya. Dasar.

"Hei Hyuuga, jangan mati disana." Kalimat pendek Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terasa sangat menusuk membuat Hinata terdiam, keadaan saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Selain karena terkurung di tempat yang antah berantah keberadaanya, tidak bisa berkerjasama dengan Sasuke untuk keluar dari sini… juga karena sedari tadi mereka sudah kelelahan di kejar dan di hajar mahluk-mahluk panggilan aneh yang menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Ya ampun, ada lagi yang lebih buruk, kami-sama?

"Dasar Hyuuga tidak berguna."

Oh, _Great_. _Perfect_. Lengkaplah sudah cobaan Hinata.

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menetes membasahi Pipi penuh luka milik Hinata. Jujur saat ini Hinata bingung harus bagaimana, selain karena rasa sesak dalam dadanya yang membuat gadis tersebut sulit untuk berfikir jernih… juga karena luka serius yang di alami tubuhnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu karena kehabisan tenaga. Ditambah dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terus menyudutkanya membuat Hinata semakin terpuruk. Batu yang keras pun pasti akan terkikis juga jika ditetesi air terus menerus dalam waktu yang lama, itulah Hati Hinata. Meskipun gadis itu sudah mencoba untuk lebih kuat dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan sang Uchiha, namun jika di umpati terus seperti itu tentu beda ceritanya.

"Ck. Sepertinya harus aku yang turun tangan, ya?" Sasuke memutar Bola Matanya malas, dengan mudah… di keluarkanya jutsu; "_Amaterasu!"_ andalanya. Api Hitam langsung berkobar dengan panasnya di sekeliling Kalajengking tersebut begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya. Kemudian, Sasuke meningkatkan suhunya dan mengunci pergerakan si Binatang Panggilan. Sasuke yakin, semua hewan-hewan aneh yang menyerangnya pasti didasari unsur kesengajaan. Ia hanya perlu menemukan dalangnya.

"Byakuganmu itu masih berfungsi?"

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bersusah payah, rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya terasa sangat sakit sekali-apalagi luka bekas pedang Guren juga belum sepenuhnya sembuh membuat keadaanya semakin lemah karena lukanya yang terbuka kembali. Meskipun terasa ada puluhan sulur yang melilit tubuh Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu sulit bergerak, namun ia akan terus mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Hinata memaksa kembali tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah, ia tidak boleh mati sia-sia karena dipenggal oleh Sasuke. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan misi ini!

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak kesal saat Hinata hanya bisa menggerakkan tanganya dan tak mampu bergerak lebih banyak, dengan malas di dekatinya gadis Hyuuga tersebut sambil mencabut pedang_ Kusanagi_ dari Sarungnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata sudah berusaha semampunya untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa bahkan setelah berulang kali ia cobapun hasilnya tetap sama; nihil. Faktor kedua setelah kehabisan tenaga hingga tak mampu membuatnya berdiri adalah karena punggungnya yang sangat sakit dan terasa amat perih seakan di tekan kuat-kuat oleh tangan yang tak terlihat. Oh, kami-sama….

Hinata terisak pelan. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuhnya? Hinata mengetahui niat pemuda itu saat ia mendengar suara Pedang milik Sasuke telah keluar dari Sarungnya. Berarti Sasuke benar-benar akan memenggalnya, ya? Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Sedetik kemudian yang hanya ia dengar adalah langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya sembari mempersiapkan Pedangnya yang terlihat mengkilat terkena cahaya Api dari _Amaterasu_nya. Jadi endingnya hanya seperti ini ya? Hinata yang akan Mati karena kelelahan hingga tak mampu melawan teman satu Misinya sendiri agar tidak membunuhnya-karena Hinata hanya menyusahkanya? Menyedihkan.

Bahu Gadis berambut sepinggang itu gemetar, membuat Sasuke semakin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya begitu jaraknya hanya terpaut satu meter dari Hinata yang tergeletak lemah. "Mati saja mahluk tak berguna sepertimu." Ujarnya dengan Nada dingin.

Andai Hinata masih memiliki kekuatan, ia akan berlari dan menjauhi Sasuke semampu yang ia bisa. Andai ia masih memiliki sedikit saja tenaga, Hinata akan menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang ingin memenggal kepalanya saat ini juga. Namun sayangnya, semua itu hanya andai-andaianya belaka.

Mata _Amethyst_ itu tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik kelopak matanya yang sembab, Hinata memejamkan dengan erat kedua matanya saat Sasuke benar-benar akan mematahkan tulang lehernya sekarang. Jutsu mata Byakugan itu menghilang, seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata. Jika memang saat ini adalah akhir hidupnya, Hinata tidak menyesalinya karena ia memang tidak memiliki cita-cita apapun-termasuk bersanding dengan Naruto karena pemuda –calon- Hokage tersebut terlihat semakin jauh di depan matanya.

Hiks. Setidaknya… ia sudah mendapatkan segalanya, apapun kondisinya Hinata tetap mensyukurinya hingga tidak ada keinginan khusus lagi yang menahanya untuk tetap tinggal di dunia Ini.

Terimakasih, semuanya…

Terimakasih, Sasuke-san.

Dengan begini… keberadaan Hinata tidak akan menyusahkanmu-bahkan orang orang di sekitarmu lagi.

Dengan begini, dengan kematian gadis itu di tangan Sasuke sendiri, Hinata hanya berharap jika kepergianya bisa membawa 'Rasa Berguna menjadi seorang ninja' yang merupakan sedikit impian kecilnya.

Sudah.

Sampai… jumpa. Hinata siap menjemput kematianya yang sudah menantinya di depan mata.

Ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia akan pergi bersama semua kenangan manis dalam Hidupnya.

Bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang semakin banyak berjatuhan, Hinata mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk siap menghadapi kematianya lalu bertemu dengan Kami-sama. Dan… meninggalkan dunia.

**CRASSHHH!**

**Crot!**

Darah Merah segar terciprat kemana-mana saat Sasuke dengan tepat memenggal Kepalanya, menjadikan dua bagian tubuh yang tadinya hanya bersatu. Kepala dan badan…sekarang keduanya sudah terpisah dari Raganya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Dasar rendahan." Dengan cepat, di masukkanya lagi Pedangnya ke dalam tempatnya di pinggang ramping miliknya dan mengeluarkan Jurus _Susano'o_ untuk mengurus Kalajengking yang saat ini mengamuk di dalam jutsu _Amaterasu_nya. Meski baju putihnya telah ternoda oleh Cipratan darah tersebut, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkanya. Karena baginya, memenggal dia-mahluk lemah itu merupakan perkara yang mudah.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan lebar begitu tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sasuke…

Mata berwarna Putih Gading itu terbelalak tak percaya, tepat di sampingnya telah terbaring tak bernyawa Ular yang ukuranya tiga kali besar dan berat Tubuhnya. Pantas saja Hinata tidak bisa menggerakkan badanya, ternyata ular ini melilitnya dengan sempurna tanpa Aura dan Chakra sedikitpun hingga ia tidak bisa merasakanya! Tapi, sejak kapan ular itu melilitnya? Bahkan Hinata tidak merasakan dirinya tengah dililit oleh ular sebesar itu! Bagaimana mungkin?

_**Boff!**_

Ular itu menghilang, menyisakan gumpalan asap tipis yang secara perlahan juga menghilang. Dengan tertatih, Hinata mencoba berdiri dan membantu Sasuke melawan Kalajengking raksasa tersebut sekuat mungkin yang ia bisa. _Sasuke-san tidak… membunuhku?_

**Flashback**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

.

.

.

"Bercabang!"

**Dukk!**

Dapat kurasakan dahi Hinata dengan sukses membentur punggungku saat aku menghentikan langkahku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ungh…" aku mendengarnya melenguh pelan, sepertinya hidungnya yang mungil juga terkena imbasnya. Ck, dasar lemah.

"Ada Tiga jalan! Cepat pilih yang mana!" ku hentakkan tanganku dengan karas agar dia cepat memilih karena kami tidak dalam kondisi santai, kau tahu sendiri, saat ini kami tengah 'dicari' oleh ratusan ribu Kupu-Kupu yang jaraknya tak sampai Sepuluh Meter di belakang kami. "Gunakan Byakuganmu! Cepat! Kupu-kupunya mendekat!" ku naikkan satu oktaf suaraku saat gadis Hyuuga ini tak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaan-atau lebih tepatnya bentakanku.

"Teng-akh!" dia memekik lagi saat ku seret dengan kuat pergelangan tanganya, memang dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi siapa yang perduli hal kecil tidak berguna seperti itu jika kematian tengah mengintai tepat di belakangmu? Kuso.

"S-sasuke-san.." Ia meringis, aku tahu pergelangan tanganya saat ini sudah membiru akibat tarikanku yang terlalu keras, tapi sekali lagi… jika aku tidak menariknya begini dia pasti akan mati karena tertinggal di belakang.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, bodoh!"

Suaraku menggema di lorong yang sempit ini, sial. Bagaimana kami bisa menemukan jalan keluar? Jika begini keadaanya bisa-bisa kami benar-benar akan mati lemas karena lelah. "Kau masih melihat Hewan brengsek itu?"

"Tidak." Suaranya terdengar mencicit, sampai sejauh ini dia belum mengeluh kelelahan berarti fisiknya tidak terlalu lemah juga. Baguslah, berarti klan Hyuuga memang mengajarkan Putra Putri mereka bagaimana untuk menjadi Pewaris yang sebenarnya.

"Berhenti dimana?"

"Tepat di Tiga Pintu ma-masuk tadi."

"Didepan sana ada apa?"

"R-ruangan, besar. Aula, M-mungkin?"

"Matamu tidak bisa melihat, ha?"

"Un.. i-itu."

"Ck, dasar buta." Ya aku tahu Hinata memang buta karena matanya yang '_Istimewa_' sampai tidak bisa menembus apa yang ada di depan sana. Segel disini terlalu kuat, bahkan _Byakugan_ sekuat Hyuuga pun tidak bisa menganalisanya dengan akurat. Ck sialan! Tempat macam apa ini!

"Sasuke-san! Kalajengking!" aku menariknya lebih kuat untuk menghindar, baru saja kami sampai di Pintu masuk ruangan yang jauh lebih besar sekali dari sebelumnya, kami langsung di hadang oleh Kalajengking besar yang entah datangnya dari mana. Ya tuhan, mahluk apa lagi sekarang?

"Kau bisa melawanya, Hyuuga?" aku memainkan nada suaraku, terdengar seperti meremehkan memang. Tapi ini semua berguna untuknya, agar ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

"A-aku tipe ninja penyerang Jarak dekat*," ku lepaskan cengkraman tanganku, dan kulihat dia langsung memegang pergelangan tanganya. Benar ada memar di sana.

"Kau lemah, heh? Katanya kau akan berusaha melindungi misi ini apapun yang terjadi?"

"T-tapi kita berdua bisa mengalahkanya, jika k-kita bekerjasama!"

"Lawan sekarang juga. Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak pantas ku penggal, dasar lemah."

Kulihat, mata Mutiara gadis itu terkesiap, namun sepertinya ia langsung bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Baiklah, kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"B-baiklah, ini semua demi m-misi ini." _Kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu menatapku dengan tajam. Wajahnya yang berkeringat dan terlihat sayu membuatku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku, _kalau begitu… silahkan tunjukkan kemampuanmu. _ucapku dalam hati.

Dia menyeka air matanya, satu hal yang mulai tidak ku sukai darinya adalah saat melihat mata Putihnya yang mengagumkan terlihat sembab dan sendu. apa-apan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh mata itu? Seharusnya semua ini tidak ada, karena dia adalah calon pemimpin Hyuuga. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya? Ck dasar perempuan labil.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Dia menghentikan gerakanya dan menatapku sekali lagi dengan penuh keberanian, bagus… inilah ekspresi yang aku suka saat matanya di penuhi kilatan tidak suka yang ditujukan kepadaku. Jika seperti ini, dia terlihat lebih berani dan lebih kuat!

"A-aku akan mengalahkanya!"

Lalu, Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah… pertarungan sengit antara Hinata dengan mahluk panggilan menyebalkan itu. Aku mengambil Posisi di di pojok Aula kosong Ini sebagai penonton, tapi bukan hanya sekedar penonton, tapi aku juga menganalisis keadaan ruangan besar ini. Siapa tahu ada mahluk panggilan lagi atau bisa saja pintu rahasia.

"Berjuanglah, Hyuuga." Kugumamkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi aku yakin dia tidak mendengarnya karena sudah asik 'bermain' dengan 'peliharaan liar' yang ada di hadapanya.

**End Of Sasuke P.O.V**

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

"Meskipun ini masalah pribadi, tapi kematian Guren juga tetap menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini, ketua!" Sayaka Atsuko tidak terima, wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu menghentakkan tangan kananya pada meja rapat dengan keras, pertanda bahwa ia tidak setuju pada keputusan sang ketua. "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Sayaka, tenanglah…" Hata Takumi menepuk pundak kurus Sayaka dan menenangkanya, bagaimanapun juga sikap berlebihan Sayaka dalam rapat kali ini tidak bisa dibenarkan. "Duduklah."

"Aku sudah memikirkanya, terlihat rendahan sekali jika kita mengeroyok mereka berdua." Yang di hormati masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang ketua yang tidak boleh terpancing emosi karena masalah yang sepele.

"Tapi ketua, kematian Guren juga tidak bisa dikesampingkan begitu saja."

"Aku tahu, Sandai. Tapi berulang kali sudah aku katakan, aku yang akan melawan mereka berdua."

"Tidak bisa ketua!" Sayaka kembali memberontak setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia tidak rela jika nanti harus menerima kabar duka untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bagaimana jika ketua-."

"Jaga mulutmu sayaka!" sang ketua menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya saat sebagian besar anggotanya mulai mempermasalahkan rencana barunya. "Aku yang akan melawan Ninja Konoha itu, kalian mengerti!"

Tak ada yang bersuara, semuanya terdiam saat sang ketua kelompok mereka sudah mengeluarkan_ Ultimatum_nya. Jika begini siapapun benar-benar tidak akan bisa menghentikanya.

"Jangan mengajariku." Kemudian, si pemilik mata Biru laut itu meninggalkan ruangan rapatnya yang masih terisi penuh oleh kehadiaran 11 orang anggotanya. Seharusnya Dua belas, namun kursi yang kosong itu telah meninggalkan ruang rapat dari Tiga hari yang lalu, mati lebih tepatnya.

"Menma-sama…" Sayaka meneteskan air matanya, bagaimanapun juga ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang ketua. Namun sepertinya perhatian yang ia tujukan kepadanya merupakan sebuah kesalahan, Menma belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa satu anggotanya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sayaka," Kireisa memeluk wanita yang usianya dua tahun diatasnya, mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu mengerti bahwa atsmoster kebersamaan mereka mulai berubah setelah kematian Guren yang begitu mendadak. Tidak ada yang benar, karena kehidupan ini memang penuh kesalahan. Tapi, tentunya ada kesempatan dan pengampunan kan?

"Menangislah, Sayaka."

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **karena melihat sebagian Jutsu Hinata yang menggunakan Telapak tangan, maka Hika bikin dia tipe ninja yang menyerang dalam jarak dekat. :) kemudian, ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Hinata tersesat adalah ruangan yang hampir sama Saat Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan kapten Yamato menyusup ke markas Orochimaru pada Episode awal Naruto Shippuden.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shipuden, Hika turut bersedih dan terharu karena endingnya SasuSaku dan NaruHina :'( ciuss hika waktu itu Drop, bahkan Sakit dan mau Hiatus! Tapi semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang-oke bercanda, semuanya telah berlalu saat Hika disemangati lagi oleh Review Minna-san yang sangat membangun! Dan tentunya, tempat Hika menimba ilmu-curhat juga- di Facebook Grup SasuHina, terimakasih banyak atas dukunganya! Semoga Chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ^_^ **Salam damai SasuHina Lovers! SEMANGAT!**

Yosh kita balas review dulu yaaa! :D

**Dindachan06**, **Hiru neesan**, **Cahya Uchiha**, : iya ini Hika Update, terimakasih sudah mau mampir! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D hehehe sengaja hika update kilat supaya ga terlalu lama 'sakit hati' sama Naruto-end T_T #DIGAPLOK#

**Siskap906, Saki Chan: **^^7 SIP! Hika udah update kilat, terimakasih udah mampir :D semoga ga mengecewakan ya! :3 hehehe maaf kalau masih banyak di temukan kesalahan :3 chap ini udah 80% sasuhina *author rasa* :D jadi semoga bisa menikmati 'kemesraan mereka berdua' #duagh# terimakasih udah mampir :D

**Hana, Hinahime:** hmm… ditanya peka atau enggaknya, menurut hana-san di Chap ini sikap Sasuke gimana? :D #plaked# sebenernya peka, hanya saja Bukan Uchiha kalau semudah itu Sasuke menunjukkkanya u,ua dia kan suka jaga image #tampoled# untuk masalah lain, yap kali ini lebih Rumit karena mereka berdua akan berhadapan dengan Menma. :3 semoga bikin agak jantungan ya Hina-san *?*yosh, makasih udah mampir! ^_^ jangan kapok balik lagi ya…

**Hyuuga Renata:** e-eto, Hika udah update. Tapi Hika bingung mau ngabari gimana T.T itu email, fb apa twitter? Hika buka di google ketemunya danau *gubrak* :D untuk selanjutnya hika akan kabari, tapi mohon lebih jelas ya? ^_^ #tendang# terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutanya, semoga ga mengecewakan :(

**Nay, Guest: **ini udah hika update :3 terimakasih atas dukunganya! :D misinya pun awalnya hika bingung, dan hanya Two-shot sih pengenya. tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba Menma muncul *?* mungkin besok Chap terakhir? :( maaf sebenere Hika mau bikin one-shot T.T tapi tetep ga bisa dan selalu berujung Chapter. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya? :(

**Istrinya Cho Kyuhyun: **terimakasih kembali! ^_^ p-padahal Hika bikin Hinata sedih supaya Minna-san yang baca juga ikutan sedih lho T.T ternyata enggak, (saya author gagal *pundung*) yosh, tapi maaf jika chap ini agak gimana gitu, Penyakit Naruto episode 700 belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari diri saya hingga berimbas ke chapter dua ini :( semoga ga mengecewakan hati Cho-san :( terimakasih sudah mampir, Kritik dan saranya selalu hika tunggu! :D

**Apikachudoodoll, nn, Hana, nn, Guest: **Yup! Hika Udah update chapter dua ini, :) semoga ga mengecewakan yaa! Terimakasih sudah mensuport Hika dan suka fict abal ini! Hika juga update cepat karena minna-san yang membuat Hika semangat mengetik fict ini! Terimakasih banyak :D jangan kapok buat reviwa lagi yaa!

**Mochachocolata, Flo: **ini sudah aku update :3 *sambil tebar-tebar virus SasuHina* gimana chap ini? Alurnya kecepetan? :( atau gimana? Maaf kalau kurang maksimal T,T hika kurang enak badan waktu nulis ini… semoga ga mengecewakan ya :( dan untuk Mocha-san, selamat datang di dunia SasuHina :D #plak# saya akan mempengaruhi Anda untuk jadi SHL! #DUAGH#

Yap! Terimakasih minna-san, sudah mau mampir, fav dan follow cerita Hika! :D mind to RnR please? Kritik dan saran sangat Hika butuhkan! ^_^ sampai ketemu Di Chap depan….

Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi**


End file.
